Driving Lessons
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Dean teaches Sam to drive because John's not there. Later in life he teaches Castiel to drive because he's the best instructor the angel can get.
1. Sam

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Driving Lessons**  
**Word Count: 727**  
**Chapter: 1/2**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: None**  
**Summary: Dean teaches Sam to drive because John's not there. Later in life he teaches Castiel to drive because he's the best instructor the angel can get.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**AN: Based on the prompt my friend gave me "Older sibling teaches a younger sibling to drive" and the second prompt "Dean teaches Cas to drive". Well I'm gonna do my best.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Driving Lessons - Sam_

Dean lounged on Bobby's couch, flipping through channels as Sam worked on his homework. He settled on a car show and sighed, tossing the remote down. Sam looked up and tilted his head, staring at the cars on screen with a sort of longing before looking back down at his homework. Dean frowned in confusion for a moment. Dean had learned to drive when he was thirteen and Sam had just turned fifteen, definitely old enough to start learning his way around a car; but as usual their dad had dropped them off at Bobby's and left without and explanation. Sam had asked their Dad if he would start to show him how to drive the Impala weeks ago, but John had brushed him off. "Sammy, what do you say I show you how to drive?" Dean said, turning off the TV.

Sam looked up and stared at Dean incredulously, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. It's about time you got behind the wheel. I was pretty much an expert at your age." Dean grinned, "I'm sure Bobby will let us borrow a car as long as we stay off the main roads."

"That…" Sam, for once, was at a loss for words, "That would be awesome."

Dean smiled, "Good. Let me go see if we can borrow a car from Bobby and we'll get started."

Sam slid behind the wheel of an old, sickly looking automatic, placing his hands on the crumbling steering wheel, "Shouldn't I be learning to drive a stick? The Impala's a stick."

"Tell you what," Dean said sliding into the passenger seat, "You do good with the automatic, I'll show you a stick next. No bullshit." He shut the door to punctuate the end of his statement.

"Sounds good." Sam grinned, pulling on his seat belt.

"Kay, so first you need to put the key in the ignition."

"I know that."

"Then do it, dumbass."

Sam grunted and put the key in the ignition, giving it a turn. The engine coughed and sputtered but roared weakly and Dean patted the dash in sympathy. "Alright, now put your foot on the brake and put the truck in drive."

Sam looked down and placed his foot on the brake and moved his right hand to the gear shift, sliding it from park to drive. He looked back at Dean, two parts excited and one part anxious. "Great, now take your foot off the brake and give it a little gas." Sam gave a little nod and shifted his foot, pressing down on the gas too hard, jerking the truck forward on the little dirt road. Sam gasped and slammed the brake, jerking Dean back the forward. Dean grunted and put on his seatbelt, "Little less gas Sammy." He chuckled.

Sam slowly nodded and moved his foot back over, pressing lightly on the gas. The truck rolled forward slowly and Sam sighed a little in relief.

"Good, good. Now we'll head down the road a little ways then turn back."

Sam turned out to be a fairly quick learner as Dean taught him to make wide and sharp turns, park, some trick turns, and even a little of parallel parking (which Sam sucked at). They pulled back up at Bobby's place just as the sun began to set and Sam turned the truck off.

"Thanks, for this Dean. You didn't have to." Sam said as he handed his brother the keys.

Dean's lips quirked upwards, "You're welcome, Sammy. You had to learn someday. We'll start on stick tomorrow."

And while Sam was not the prodigy that Dean was when it came to cars, Sam managed, at least, not to kill the engine the next day learning to drive a stick.

**To be continued…**


	2. Castiel

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Driving Lessons**  
**Word Count: 625**  
**Chapter: 2/2**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: None**  
**Summary: Dean teaches Sam to drive because John's not there. Later in life he teaches Castiel to drive because he's the best instructor the angel can get.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**AN: Based on the prompt my friend gave me "Older sibling teaches a younger sibling to drive" and the second prompt "Dean teaches Cas to drive". Well I'm gonna do my best.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Driving Lessons – Castiel_

It seemed fitting that many years after Sam's first driving lesson, they were back at Bobby's and this time behind the wheel was a squinty eyed angel in place of Dean's baby brother. "Right, so, this won't be too hard. We're gonna start with an automatic." Dean said, already buckling his seatbelt.

Cas slowly nodded, his fingers white-knuckled on the steering wheel. This truck was different from the one Sam learned to drive in, newer and decidedly not a hunk of junk on wheels. Cas stared at Dean and took the keys from the hunter's hand.

"Right so just put the keys in the ignition and turn on the engine."

"Right." Cas mumbled in reply, putting the key in the ignition turning the key. The engine rumbled to life and Cas let out a breath.

"Relax, you're not gonna kill us." Dean chuckled, "Now, this is your gear shift. Since it's an automatic you just need to focus on park, reverse, neutral, and drive. You're in park now, you go reverse to back up, and drive to go forward. Don't worry about neutral right now. These-" he reached over a poked the stick to the left, "are your lights and your turn signals."

Cas nodded, "Yes, okay. Gear shift, lights, and signals."

"Right." Dean nodded, "Now your brake is the pedal on the left that horizontal, and your gas is the pedal on the right that's vertical. Got that?"

"Yes." Cas replied.

"Great, now put your foot on the brake and put the truck in drive."

Cas peeked down at the pedals and pressed down on the brake. He put the truck into drive and looked at Dean.

"Okay, now move your foot to the gas and give it a little press."

Cas hesitated for a moment before moving his foot over. The truck lurched forward and Cas pulled his foot off the gas a little, letting the truck calm back into a steady roll.

"Good, that's good. Now go straight for a bit and we'll take that turn up on the left."

"Alright, Dean." Cas said, still gripping the wheel tightly, leaning forward a bit.

Dean pressed his hand to Cas' chest, pushing him back against the seat before tapping his hands lightly, "Relax." He reminded the angel.

Cas' grip stopped strangling the wheel. At the turn, Cas turned a little too sharp and there was a slight squeal from the wheels.

"On turns you need to remember, brake toward the beginning, let off, then gas in the middle. Not bad though." Dean said and the angel nodded.

Cas drove down the road a ways and then back. Dean showed him how to park and reverse, which Cas found was a little difficult remembering which way to turn the wheel, but he managed. He parked back behind Bobby's house and turned the truck off, handing Dean the keys. "Did I do well?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, you did fine." Dean replied with a tiny grin, "You'll be a regular Dale Earnhardt in no time."

Cas blinked, "I don't understand that reference."

Dean shook his head, "I know, I know. Come one, let's go inside."

**End**


	3. Bonus

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Driving Lessons **  
**Word Count: 350**  
**Chapter: Bonus**  
**Pairings: None****  
****Spoilers: Sort of AU-ish**  
**Trigger Warnings: human!Cas, injured!Dean**  
**Summary: ****Dean teaches Sam to drive because John's not there. Later in life he teaches Castiel to drive because he's the best instructor the angel can get.**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**AN: Just a hella short little add on for my friend. Love you Rachel.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Driving Lessons_

Dean was bleeding heavily from his side, his shirt ripped open and exposing pale skin painted bright red. "Dean, you need a hospital." Castiel said, helping Dean into the Impala.

"I'm fine." Dean bit back sharply, pressing his hand to his side in effort to stop the bleeding, "I just need to get us back to the motel."

"You are in no condition to drive." Castiel admonished, "I am taking you to the hospital, you are bleeding far too much."

Dean grunted and looked like he was about to protest further but Cas pushed him into the passenger side of the Impala and shut the door before hurrying around to the driver's side, sitting himself behind the wheel. He started the car and the engine rumbled to life. Cas quickly pulled away from the abandoned house, heading back for the main road. "Fucking ghouls." Dean mumbled, slumped against the door.

Cas nodded grimly, hands tight on the wheel. "We're not too far away." He said, turning to look at Dean.

"Don't look at me, watch the road." Dean said, "Don't wreck my Baby."

Castiel's lips quirked up a tiny bit for a half second before he turned his gaze back on the sprawling black asphalt. He pulled up to the hospital and parked, helping the injured hunter out of the car and up to the entrance of the Emergency Room.

"Not too terrible driving there, Cas." Dean remarked as the ex-angel helped him inside, shocking a few of the night nurses. Two ran over immediately to help while another called back to get a room ready for the bleeding man.

"I had a good teacher." Castiel mumbled, sitting Dean in a wheelchair for the nurses to roll him back to a room.

**End**


End file.
